SBPC01
"'''The Light of the Future! Cure Shine Enters Aglow!"'' (ザ将来の光！キュアシャイン輝いて入り！''Za shōrai no hikari! Kyua Shain kagayai te-''iri!) is the first episode of Shining Bright Pretty Cure, marking the beginning of the series, and the fourteenth season of the Pretty Cure franchise. In this episode, Hikari learns how to transform into Cure Shine for the first time.'' 'Summary' Teru is shown defeated by Eternal Darkness' army. Bright and Shining are commanded by Cure Gleam to find the remaining Pretty Cure on Earth. Bright and Shining split up in search, and Bright spots Kogane Hikari and thinks she's a Cure. Bright is pushed into her room and explains everything. The lights start to flicker in Hikari's town, and while Hikari is shopping, a monster attacks. She goes home and gets her wish when she wanted the mascots to return. Hikari learns how to become Cure Shine, and everybody is surprised. She yells at the monster, and the monster lunges for her. Synopsis A peaceful town is shown. People are smiling, and doing jobs. The Tree of Hope and Light of Hope are seen. Then, the lights flicker, then go out. Then they come on, and Eternal Darkness and his servants come into the town and destroys everything. While this happens, Dark Negro is at the Tree of Hope. In a nearby town, Cure Gleam spots the town getting destroyed, and goes to protect the Tree of Hope. Gleam yells at Dark Negro for what's happening and battles her. Cure Gleam is winning, but Dark Negro finds an opening and attacks with her Negro Blade. Cure Gleam is defeated, and starts to lead the people to her town. Bright and Shining catch up and are afraid. Cure Gleam tells them to look for the remaining Pretty Cure while she takes care of this town's people. She also promises she will see them soon, as she will take on a civilain appearance on Earth. Bright and Shining leave to find Pretty Cure. Kogane Hikari wakes up and looks at her clock to see it is 8:00. She then gets up, and is seen going downstairs for breakfast. She then goes back upstairs and is on her bed. She then thinks about her dream and starts drawing Teru, the town. It is shown to be about noon, so she goes back downstairs to eat lunch. She decides to just go to her art studio, which is next to her room. She takes her drawing and goes there. While she draws, it cuts from 1 drawing, to 4, to 10, to 20, which she is fast asleep. The drawings are shown of Teru, from the beginning to the end of the attack. The next day at school, Hikari is talking to Aisuru Daisy, her good friend. She shows her drawings and tells the story. Daisy thinks it's just an imagination. Hikari sighs, and tells her other friends, but nobody gets it. Hikari, given up, stays silent about the dream and sadly walks home. She bumps into Kōkōtaru Karei and apologizes. Karei says it's okay, and Hikari asks to tell her about a dream. Then she tells the story of Teru, and Karei understands, brightening up Hikari's day. She skips home. Transcript - Japanese= -輝という名前平和な町は、示さされ。人々がやる仕事とともに幸せそうな顔。その後点灯しアール示す。- - Romaji= -''Teru to iu namae heiwana machi wa, shimesa sa re. Hitobito ga yaru shigoto to tomoni shiawase-sōna kao. Sonogo tentō shi āru shimesu.''- }}